1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive loop antenna and electronic device, and more particularly, to a capacitive loop antenna and electronic device capable of achieving required bandwidth via adjusting capacitive coupling and having smaller size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since prosperous development of wireless communications in recent years, more and more information is transmitted through wireless networks and thus demands for wireless communications increases. Moreover, advance of laptop and pad computer technology also increases requirements for product outlook compact size thereof, and following the reduced antenna size.
A loop antenna is a conductor routed a shape of closed curve in a plane, the closed curve is usually routed as a circle, a square or a triangle, etc. The theory of the loop antenna is similar to that of a dipole antenna as a resonant antenna. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional loop antenna 10. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the loop antenna 10 is a circle-shaped conductor disposed in the x-y plane, and has a feature of low profile, such that a required dimension is smaller, and thus more suitable for wireless network card applications.
However, the conventional loop antenna has the feature of low profile, but the design is lack of flexibility and not easy to reduce antenna size. Therefore, how to improve the above disadvantages has become a goal of the industry.